Meeting with Destiny
by LB Gregory
Summary: Young 13 year old D'Argo Sun Crichton is down on his first commerce planet, when he meets someone that will change his life forever, and when they promise to meet again, neither knows what fate will hold in store. PKW Spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own...just the one that's not cannon.

She called herself Sahal. That's what she told him her name was. She didn't look that much younger than him, only a monen or so, and she was half a head shorter, with a lean and wiry frame. He realized later that she used it when she fought. Her hair was dark, darker than even his, who'd taken after his mother's Raven haired looks. Hers looked like the color of the stuff at the very base of Moya, pitch, and completely off from her extremely pale skin, and purplish grey eye color. But the hair, it was so nice looking, and she'd deliberately cut it short, in a stylish military way. But not like the Peacekeepers he'd seen. They all had long hair that was tied back. When he explained this, she'd only laughed, retracting the metal pole that she'd just used to beat a couple of robbers with.

She'd said they were lower class, and had no real style. He was confused by this, and she'd grabbed his hand, heading to the edge of the gathering platform. D'Argo was unsure, his parents had told him not to wander off, but Sahal had only laughed again, and continued dragging him, promising to bring him back unharmed. At the edge, they'd peered through the legs of tall aliens at the forms. they were perfectly in the row, and all looked the same. "See?" She had said, pointing to the rows of officers. "See?" And then...Oh! A captain!" she said, pointing to the one at the head. He was amazed, Blue eyes sparkling. "Wow!" She nodded. "Yeah, they aren't so great when you talk to them...very strict and stuffy. "You haven't met one!" He accused, causing her to grin. She did that a lot, he realized. "Yes, I do it everyday."

Then it came to him. "You're a Peacekeeper?" he asked, as they walked back to the market. She nodded, crossing her arms on the cat cuit she wore. "Yeah, why?" He shrugged, looking at the ground. "No reason...my parents always said they were...well, military." She shrugged this time, sidestepping a person. "Yeah, but I was born into it...actually, I'm special, I was born after the end of the Peacekeeper Wars! Like right after the treaty was signed!" she said, a very proud look on her face. It was D'Argo's turn to grin. "Oh yeah? Well I was born DURING the Peacekeeper Wars!"

"So? Your parents weren't there! Mine was!"

"Mine were too!"

She paused looking him up and down. "Prove it."

"My parents are-" he paused, mom and dad had told him to not tell anyone his name. "Actually, I'm not allowed to say."

"Aw come on!"

"Sorry..."

"That means you're lying!"

He sighed. "No, I'm not. They said not too. We'll get into trouble." She shrugged, and let out a relieved sigh. "Good, I can't tell you mine either." Now this intregued him. "Really?"

"Mhm...I'm not supposed to wander around, but it's not like my mother will do anything to stop me. I'm what she called 'The Futute of the Peacekeepers'. She barely lets me out of her sight!" D'Argo laughed. "I know the feeling! But how'd you learn all those cool moves?"

"The ones I used to beat up those dren filled fekkiks?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. She joined in, looking around. "I'll teach you. They're easy!" She pulled him off to the side. "Okay...so you start like this..."

It had taken 3/4 of an arn, but D'Argo had gotten the flip tackle down. So said Sahal, as she lay on the ground coughing. "Wow, you're strong!" She panted, looking upside down at him. "Sorry..." he said, helping her to her feet. "I have to be, the only other kid where I live is half-Luxon! He's already a lot taller than me!" She grinned, dusting herself off. "Well, you've got something to use against him."

"Thanks, Sahal. That was fun. I've never played with a girl before."

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up, and those strange eyes looked at him with a suprised look. He nodded. "Mhm..." She grinned. "Well, there's a first for you. I've taught you a new move, and you got a lesson from a girl!" He frowned, thinking. "What is it, D'Argo?" she asked. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Does what seem fair?"

"That you gave me not one but TWO things. And I haven't given you anything!"

She paused, pondering this as well. "Well, it's not a real thing..." He nodded. "True. But it still ment something...oh! I know!"

She was suprised when he turned, pressing his lips on hers for a split second. "What was that?" D'Argo shrugged. "My dad says it's what you give someone when you're really happy. It's called a kiss." She still had that suprised look on her face. "We don't have that..." He smiled. "Well, there you go!"

The bleeping of something in Sahal's ear interupted them. She held up a quiet hand, tilting her head to the side. "Oh frell. I have to go, they know I'm gone...sorry D'Argo." she said, beginning to walk off. "Wait!" D'Argo called. "I want to see you again."

"Me too, but I don't know how that's possible..."

"With our last names, if we tell each other, we'll know who to look for!"

"Okay...on three..."

"One...two...three..."

"Grayza."

"Crichton."

She looked suprised for a moment, but hid it quickly. "Well, D'Argo Crichton, I swear on my word as a Peacekeeper, we WILL meet again one day."

"I believe you. I will wait for that day, Sahal Grayza." He waved, as she ran off into the crowd. And then, his own comms blipped. "_D'ARGO SUN CRICHTON! WHERE THE FRELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE_?!" His mother's voice yelled, causing the boy to hold the comms away from him, and covering them. "Sorry mum...I'll come back to the Transport Pod right away."

"_That's right you'd better! Do you know how worried I am_?"

"Sorry, mum! I got sidetracked!"

"_Doing what_?"

"I met a new friend...tell you about it when I get back..."

Sahal stood at attention in her mother's large quarters, back in her cadet uniform, and hands clasped behind her back. Her hair was slicked back in the usual way, bangs out of her face. In front of her, her mother paced, an unhappy look on her face. "That was very foolish, running off." Sahal didn't say anything, but looked straight ahead. "Yes, it was."

"I'm glad you agree. You've been told many times not to do the activity you pulled. And every time you've ignored my instructions."

"And each time you've kept me closer."

Her mother stopped pacing, putting her hands on the girl's lean shoulders. "I do it for your safety. You, _you_ are the most special this to everyone...to me. I will not loose you on some Cholak-forsaken commerce dren-hole." Sahal could barely hold back a laugh, as her mother, a Commadant of the Peacekeeper Regime, sat in her chair at the head of the dining table. "What where you doing?"

"Gaining new experiances."

"You can do that here."

"Not like this. I recieved a gift, from a rather interesting person."

"Oh?" this peaked Grayza's interest. Sahal, although stubborn and a delinquient, was truly amazing, bringing back new things every time she went out into the open, she couldn't wait to see what the young girl would be capable of when she was older. "It's called a kiss." She started to explain, before Grayza stopped her. "You did what?"

"I recieved a kiss. He gave it to me in exchange for me teaching him how to do a basic move." That was an understatement. Sahal herself had been submitted to rigorus training, that usually not even a full grown officer would try. Nothing of what she did was easy, but that was the point." Grayza masaged her temples. "Go on..."

"And I know his name. I want to see him again."

"Sahal...you know that would be next to impossible."

"It's Crichton."

Once again, Sahal had proved to suprise her. And then a terrifying thought came to her head. The 'intergalactic hero' and both the beginner and ender of the Peacekeeper Wars...John Crichton, had touched her daughter, the future for the Peacekeepers! "You met John Crichton?"

"No." She shook her head. "His name was D'Argo Crichton. His son." Grayza relaxed in her chair a bit. "Ah...well, despite the fact you disobeyed me again, I'm pleased."

"Over my find."

"Aren't you? Sahal, you are BOUND to meet him again."

Le Fin!

---

I love input! Should I write a sequel? Should I get flamed? Press that lovely button and let me know!


End file.
